


The Snappiest Place On Earth

by leiascully



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Disney World & Disneyland, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 22:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16627499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: Scully and Mulder go to Disneyland, because why not.





	The Snappiest Place On Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: S7 "The Amazing Maleeni"  
> A/N: From a tumblr prompt.  
> Disclaimer: _The X-Files_ and all related characters are the property of Chris Carter, 1013 Productions, and Fox Studios. No profit is made from this work and no infringement is intended.

“Cheer up, Scully. This is the happiest place on earth.”

“Mulder, I’m hot, I’m thirsty, and I’ve sweated off my sunscreen twice. My hat flew off on Splash Mountain. I’m going to be sunburned. And a small soda costs 18 dollars.”

“Yeah, but they have turkey legs.”

“Other places have turkey legs.”

“It’s too hot to go to the ren faire. Although you are a lady fair.”

“It’s too hot to be here. If I hear ‘It’s A Small World’ one more time, I may have a psychotic break. Why are we here?”

“When in L.A., Scully.” 

“The case is over. The Amazing Maleeni has been debunked. Santa Monica Pier wasn’t enough carnival for you?”

“I honestly thought you’d enjoy this. Mouse ears, the fireworks, the whole thing. Main Street, USA. This isn’t white-picket-fence enough for you?”

“I’m sorry. There are just a lot of kids here.”

“But…right.”

“It’s just still fresh.”

“Yeah. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. Your heart was in the right place.”

“Despite my reputation as a believer in extreme possibilities, I wouldn’t have believed it if you’d told me we’d someday be holding hands in front of Tomorrowland.”

“I guess you have to have faith, Mulder.”

“You want to go to Space Mountain? At least it’s out of the sun.”

“No, let’s go back to Splash Mountain. Maybe they found my hat. Plus you look good in a wet t-shirt.”

“Hey, G-woman, keep it G-rated.”

“Tomorrow we’re going to the beach.”

“You know, they say that when you wish upon a star, your dreams come true. And it turns out that I have a suddenly-discovered long-held dream of seeing you in a bikini.”

“A big umbrella, some SPF 70, and thee, Mulder.”

“I think Disneyland is working its magic on you, Scully.”

“Shut up and get me a frozen lemonade.”


End file.
